


reckless

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: so, this wasn't a part of the plan.then again, there really wasn't any sort of plan.
Relationships: Santana/Trent Baretta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	reckless

**Author's Note:**

> this one went from a random thought to an actually written idea in a very short period of time. i just like rivalries, okay? and they're both really hot, and santana didn't imply that he slept with trent's mom like ortiz did, so santana/trent it is.
> 
> plus, they both only have one name. it's meant to be!
> 
> enjoy!

It wasn’t planned, okay?

First things first, Ortiz wasn’t around and he wasn’t about to try and pull anything without back-up. But Trent had been alone too, that idiot Chuckie T and his little blond bitch nowhere in sight, and Santana really couldn’t help the anger that washed over him. 

Trent hadn’t even noticed him, sitting alone in the back, scrolling almost absentmindedly through his phone. His eyes looked far away, like he was thinking about something else, leg bouncing in a way that looked almost anxious, but he also wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. 

Like he didn’t have people who wanted him dead or something like that.

Really, it served him right. The fool deserved to get his lights kicked in for being that much of an idiot.

So, even though it wasn’t planned, it was still something he deserved. 

That really didn’t explain why he currently had Trent pressed up against a post, his legs locked around his waist. It also didn’t really explain why his dick was currently inside of him, Trent panting through the strain of it, brown eyes squeezed shut.

A little bit of spit and some fingers definitely wasn’t enough to make it comfortable, but it wasn’t really about comfort. Hell, it wasn’t even really about getting off, although they were both pretty damn hard. It definitely made more sense for Santana to be hard but Trent always was a fucking weirdo, so he had a hand loosely circled around himself as Santana pushed deeper into him.

It wasn’t a particularly comfortable position, if he was being honest. Trent was pretty heavy, it was a bit of a struggle to get him back up after gravity pushed him down onto his dick. Santana supposed that he didn’t have to go to the gym now, the thought coming a bit hysterically as Trent let out a moan that he might’ve considered pretty if it didn’t remind him of getting speared to the floor so much.

It definitely made him want to fuck him harder though, tightening his grip on those ridiculously cut hips, bouncing him harder onto his cock.

“Shit,” Trent gasped out, hands coming up to rest hard on Santana’s shoulders, “ _ah--!_ This d-doesn’t change anything.”

He was panting, stammering as he tried to keep his tough guy act up while getting railed. Santana could only laugh, breathless, and fuck into him a bit harder.

“Yeah, yeah. Still hate you too.” He said, grinning and pushing a hand up to his hair.

He yanked until his ponytail came down, flicking the hair tie off somewhere and watching as his dark hair flowed down over his shoulders. Santana wasn’t blind, he knew that Trent was an objectively good looking guy, but he thought that he looked even better when getting fucked.

“Fuck, harder.” Trent demanded, like he was the one in charge or something…

But, well, fucking him harder did sound pretty good. Sliding a hand into that long hair, he leaned in and sunk his teeth into Trent’s neck and started to thrust into him harder, faster. He was already tight and hot around him, maybe a little too dry but Santana wasn’t about to look a gift ass in the hole, but pushing up into him at a speed that he might call reckless felt even better.

Maybe the whole damn thing was reckless. As he looked into those brown eyes that were filled with hate, he figured that there was no maybe in sight. Because he hated Trent too but he couldn’t help but think about doing this again sometime, the image of bending him over a table or having him ride him coming to mind. He had too many ideas for this to be a one time thing, plus he could always hold this over both him and his shitty partner.

He was fucking Trent. And Trent liked it, jerking himself off with each thrust, biting back noises with his teeth digging into his bottom lip hard enough that Santana thought that he was going to put a hole right through it.

Santana was making Trent his pretty little bitch. And he wasn’t really thinking about how it might look on him, that he was the one who leaned in first and forced their mouths together in a mockery of a kiss, that he was the one to push his hands up under Trent’s tank top and get a feel of those ridiculous abs.

That maybe he had seen Trent from across the ring and let himself wonder what it might feel like to pin him down in a different way.

But Trent was definitely his bitch and he could definitely hold this over him, and that was what mattered. That and the fact that his dick was sliding in and out of him, hot and fast, and he really wasn’t going to last much longer.

“F-Fuck...god, fuck you.” Trent panted out, thighs starting to tense and shake, hand starting to move over his cock faster and faster.

He held off just in time to see Trent shoot off over his ridiculously pretty body, muffling his ridiculously pretty moan behind his hand. It only took a few more thrusts for Santana to bury himself deep into Trent, grunting a little too loudly as he came deep into him.

“Fuck!” He barked, hands clenching harder into his hips as he rode out his orgasm.

Discomfort set in almost immediately, when there was nothing left to say to each other. After the dust settled, they were just two guys who happened to share an ill advised hate fuck. Santana really wished he had something cool to say, but he hoped dropping Trent would have the same effect.

At very least, landing on his ass brought the hate back into his eyes. Trent kicked a leg out at him and Santana jumped back, softening cock swinging in the breeze. He reached down and tucked himself back into his shorts, looking down at Trent and forcing a grin onto his face.

“That’s what happens when you fuck with me. You’re the one who gets fucked.”

And, as he walked off with his cool one-liner rattling around in his brain, he decided to ignore the fact that he was the one who started it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it! you can find me on tumblr, @ [ or-ng-c-ss-dy ](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
